Life is Like a Flower
by Kiana-tan
Summary: There are three new transfer students, Koii-chan, Shinji-chan, and Naru-chan! Karin and the others are raising suspicions about how these three know about kamika. KazunexKarin mostly. OCxOC, and later, some other pairings. T just in case.


**I wanted to take a break from my other story for a while, so…**

"Kazune-kun, do we _have_ to go to school?" Karin asked, still very sleepy on her way to school with Kazune and Himeka.

"That's a dumb question. And yes." He replied.

Karin sighed, but didn't protest. She hated Mondays, yet, don't we all?

"G'morning, Hanazono-san~!" Micchi called behind them as he glomped Karin.

"'Morning, Micchi!" Karin replied while smiling.

"Mood swings, no?" Kazune taunted, pointing out the fact that she was just grumpy, and now cheerful at the site of the British fellow.

"Shut up, Kazune-kun." Karin huffed.

As they entered through the school gates, they were greeted by almost every kid in the school, since now, Karin had her own little fan club, too.

They were almost fiercer than those of the Kazune-Z. They would warn people at first, and if that certain unlucky someone gets really close to Karin, they'd be lucky a fist fight didn't break out. They made an exception to Kazune; as he and Karin were already going out, and he was really nice to her. Surprisingly, the fan-boys enjoy his presence.

"Good morning, Karin-chan!" Miyon called.

"G'morning!" Karin replied, smiling cheerfully.

She walked over to Miyon, Himeka following leaving Kazune and Micchi with their fan-girls, while Karin's fan-boys where following her…stalkers.

_**Karin's point of view-**_

As I walked with Miyon-chan, Himeka-chan, and my fan club (which are very nice to me), I just daydreamed with the two babbling on about how cute a dress at the mall was.

I was bored out of my mind; then again, who's excited at school?

We all reached the classroom and took our seats, waiting for Sensei to come in. It seemed like an eternity before she _finally_ came in with three other students. First, there was the really beautiful set of twins!

They were girl and boy, and both have silky and shiny brownish-purple hair. Their eyes were a faint shade of pink; the girl's slightly darker than that of the boy's.

Next was the shyer looking girl.

Her hair was a dark shade of cerulean, and her eyes a breathtaking shade of magenta, much like Kirio and Kirika's. She was clasping her hands together and looking at her feet, but she was so adorable! She acts like an irresistible little girl!

"Now you three, introduce yourselves." Sensei instructed them, and they obeyed.

"Hello, my name is Shinji Oki. Nice to have your acquaintance." The boy said while smiling.

His twin stepped up, and said, "Hello, my name's Matoko Oki, but I go by Koii, nice to meet'cha~!" The girl sung sweetly.

She ushered the shy girl to introduce herself, and she reluctantly obeyed. "M-my name's Naru Tskuya…n-nice to meet you all…" She stuttered timidly.

I smiled at her, and her gaze fixed on Kazune-kun, Micchi, and my rings. She started whispering to Koii-san, and then seemed even more nervous.

"Shinji-san, you may sit next to Hanazono-san," I jumped at my name. "Koii-san, you may sit beside Nishikiori-san, and Tskuya-san, you may sit in front of Kujyou-san." Sensei finished.

Why us…? I'm not saying I'm not happy, but you know…Kazune-kun, Micchi and I exchanged glances, and then shrugged.

_Ring, ring, ring!_

The bell went off, finally it was lunch time. Himeka-chan, Kazune-kun, Micchi and I walked out the door, only to be stopped by the twins and Tskuya-san.

"Do…you mind…i-if we…talk to you for a few m-minutes?" Tskuya-san asked.

We all exchanged suspicious looks, and nodded in agreement. They led us to an empty room, and looked really distressed. "You…Kujyou, Hanazono, Nishikiori…you have rings, correct?" Shinji-san asked, running his fingers through his hair.

Instead of answering, Kazune-kun just asked, "…What is your relation to us?" Rather bluntly.

"That's for us to know, and you to find out." Koii-san replied.

"Koii-chan…t-that was rather rude. We just cannot tell you _yet_." Tskuya-san said.

Kazune-kun and I narrowed our eyes, and Micchi just stared awkwardly, Himeka-chan looked thoroughly confused.

"I'm going." I said while exiting the room. I wasn't in the mood for this. All eyes were on me as I exited, but no one stopped me.

These three were starting to really freak me out.

_**Kazune's Point of view-**_

Jeez, just speak up…man…these three have just been annoying.

Karin just left; I can't blame her. I'm leaving, too. I'm taking Nishikiori and Himeka with me.

"We're leaving." I said as I grabbed Himeka's hand and motioned Nishikiori to follow.

They just stood there, looking irritated, except for the Tskuya girl. She looked kind of sorry. Himeka tried to protest, but I ignored it. As we walked out of the hall, I saw Karin just sitting there. She looked really spaced out.

"Hanazono-san~!" Nishikiori yelled, and then glomped Karin.

She shot up so fast, he didn't have time to dodge, and she hit him right on the jaw with her head. GO KARIN!!

"UWAH!!!" Karin screamed, looking as if someone attacked her. Then she turned to reveal Nishikiori on the ground.

"M-Micchi!" She yelled. "S-sorry!"

"That hurt rather…a lot, love." He said, smiling slightly as she helped him up. I felt anger burn up inside me, but shook it off.

_**Himeka-chan's point of view-**_

As Karin-chan helped Micchi up, Kazune-chan looked irritated, and then I giggled at him. He blushed slightly, and then started to walk towards the cafeteria. I helped Karin-chan with Micchi, and then we followed Kazune-chan into the cafeteria.

"Where were you guys?" Miyon-chan asked, her face splattered with suspicion.

I giggled. "It's not like that." I said, fidgeting with my dark hair.

"Sure…" She and Sakurai-chan teased.

At that moment, Tskuya-chan came in looking incredibly saddened. I couldn't help but wonder why she looked so distressed and sad…did something happen while we were gone?

She sat in a table near a window, and begun to gaze openly at the different things outside. That's when Koii-san and Shinji-san came in. Shinji-san looked nervous, and Koii-san looked like she was about to explode in anger. They sat next to Tskuya-san, Koii-san glaring at her, Shinji-san giving her a look of pity.

I wonder why Koii-san is being so tense towards Tskuya-san… Maybe she holds a grudge against her…

"Himeka-san?" Micchi asked, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Y-yes, Micchi?" I responded.

"Nothing. You just looked dazed for a moment there." He replied.

"Yes…" I said, trailing off.

Karin-chan sat there, her face held no expression…I mean, it was like…bland.

The whole lunch time, Miyon-chan was talking with Sakurai-chan, Karin-chan and I were spacing out, Kazune-chan was arguing with Micchi, and Micchi, Kazune-chan and Karin-chan's fan clubs were sitting there with hearts in their eyes…I wish I had a fan club…

_Life…it's like a flower. It starts off as a little seed, but blossoms into something beautiful. As time goes by, this flower wilts, and dies. The flower has shared its purpose; making the world a more beautiful place, and a nicer environment. _

This saying…for some reason, it keeps echoing into my mind.

_I wonder…is life really like a_ _flower, a rose, a dahlia, or a chrysanthemum? Maybe a pink tulip you get as a result of cross-breeding a red and a white tulip? I wonder…is it? _

_People are unique; they inherit genes from both their parents. So…in a way, it's like cross-breeding two beautiful flowers…right? _

The parents' genes split in half…

_But…I'm a half. I'm not a whole. Then…I will not be able to serve my purpose as a human being, will I? If I can't, don't I get another chance? Or…will I be punished, or—_

"Himeka-chan, are you okay?" Karin-chan called.

"Yes, I'm fine, sorry!" I replied.

"It's time to go to the next class! The bell just rung! C'mon!" Karin-chan told me.

"Okay." I replied, walking out of the cafeteria with her.

_Life…it wilts sometime, and even if you don't want to believe it, it's true. One day, my life will be over, and there will be a new seed replacing me, beginning a new life. And then, that flower will wilt, and the circle of life will continue to spin, until the end of our race._

_The race that will last thousands of lifetimes; and if you trip in the middle of our race, you'll be left behind. Forgotten. Lost, without a trace, in the past._

_What a horrid thing._

**So, did you like it?**

**Kazune: Too mushy. Himeka sounds emo.**

**Himeka: Kazune…chan…**

**Karin: That was mean, Kazune-kun!**

**Micchi: It was wonderful, love!**

**Kiana-tan: Really?**

**Micchi: No.**

**Jin: I'M NOT EVEN IN THIS FIC!!**

**Suzune: Mama, me neither!!**

**Karin: Jin-kun'll take care o' you!**

**Kazune: NO, HE WILL NOT!! GET KUGA IN THIS STORY BEFORE I MURDER YOU!**

**Please review! 3333**

**I'll continue If I get at least three…I'm going to make this ficcy a long one!**


End file.
